Raging Storm
by MusicMadtm
Summary: After Firestar's legendary reign, ThunderClan is still strong. This is the struggle of a young kit at it's heart. Tragedy, adventure, maybe even a little love... -COMPLETED- Read the sequel, Eye Of The Storm, to find out what happens next!
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first FanFic, I have published it before but I took it off, but it's back again! Please comment on what you think**

**or any improvements. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors **

* * *

Allegiances

Thunder Clan

**Leader**: (Thick furred black she cat speckled with white giving sparkly appearance, emerald green eyes)

**Deputy**: Maplecloud (reddish brown she cat, pale blue eyes)

**Medicine cat**: Mistcloud (cloudy grey she cat, pale blue eyes)

Apprentice-Rowanleaf

**Warriors**

Spottedfeather (tortoiseshell she cat, blue eyes)

Gorsetail (dark brown tabby tom with large amber eyes)

Shellwhisker (cloudy pale brown tom, amber eyes)

Ashfeather (sooty grey she cat with thick, feathered fur, green eyes)

Duskpelt (cloudy grey tom with dusky amber pink eyes like sunset)

Ravenfeather (thick furred black tom with white paws, green eyes)

Stormpelt (blue grey tom, yellow eyes)

Icewing (silvery white she cat, green eyes)

Smoketail (brown tabby she cat with a greyish stripy tail, green eyes)

Bronzeclaw (russet tom with unusual bronze coloured claws)

Apprentice- Thunderpaw

Flametail (fiery orange striped tabby she cat with emerald green eyes)

Russetail (golden brown tom with a large, plumy tail

Blackfang (fearsome black tom with long, sharp teeth)

Skywhisker (silver tabby tom, vibrant blue eyes)

Willowheart (slim white and tortoiseshell she cat, deep blue eyes)

Poppyflower (brown and white tabby she cat, amber eyes)

Starspirit (black and white she cat, yellow eyes)

Froststorm (thick set white tom with green eyes)

Thistlefur (tufty furred tabby tom, amber eyes)

Emberstripe (yellow gold tabby tom, green eyes)

Apprentice- Sagepaw

**Apprentices**

Thunderpaw (brown mottled tom with a white streak down one flank)

Sagepaw (fluffy grey tom, green eyes)

Rowanleaf (brown tabby tom, emerald eyes, apprentice to medicine cat)

**Queens**

Nightshine, (black long furred she cat, amber eyes), mother of Stormpelt's kits: Yewkit (brown tom) and Oakit (reddish brown tabby tom)

Mallowleaf (creamy white she cat, green eyes), mother of Duskpelts kits: Mosskit (tortoiseshell she cat), Rosekit (fluffy cream she cat), Ivykit (mottled silver and black she cat) and Applekit (black tom)

Skycloud (pure white she cat, pale yellow gold eyes), mother of Skywhisker's kits: Silverkit (silver striped tabby tom, huge golden eyes) and Frostpaw (pure white she cat with amber eyes)

**Elders**

Sparklepelt (faded ginger and white she cat, brown eyes)

Snubnose (big brown tom with a short, flat muzzle, amber eyes)

Prologue

"Shimmerfur, are you ready to receive your final life?" asked the young she cats mother, whose fur was glittering with the stars in her pelt.

"Yes, I'm ready", she replied, swallowing away a whine of terror. Shimmerfur stepped towards her mother, matching her black pelt speckled with white, which sparkled in sun and moonshine, almost exactly. Her emerald green eyes closed shut as Shimmerfur pressed her elegant, long muzzle to her mothers and prepared herself. _I'm going to be okay, _she thought. _I'm going to be okay. _

"Shimmerfur, I give you a life of faith, for knowing that even when you don't know what lies ahead, you will always believe in yourself and your choices." A golden feeling of determination, hope and belief spread through Shimmerfur's body, filling up every inch of her until she felt she either had to yowl or collapse. Would she ever have this much faith in herself? Just as she thought she could no longer bear it, the glow drained out of her paws and left Shimmerfur tingling with renewed energy.

"Shimmerfur, your old live is no more." The voice of every cat she had ever known blended together into one clear mew.

"We hail you as Shimmerstar, leader of Thunder Clan!"

As yowls and calls of Shimmerstar's new name vibrated through her body, the voices got quitter and the starry clearing gradually faded away, and Shimmerstar looked around wildly. _Where was everyone?_ She started trembling with fear, then fur brushed against her flank and her mother's familiar scent filled her nose.

"One time, far from now, there will be an apprentice in your Clan who will change Thunder Clan forever. Be well, little one, and remember my words for seasons to come."

"Wait! Tell me more! I don't understand!" Shimmerstar wailed as her mother's scent faded away.

"I don't know what to do!"


	2. Chapter One

**Please comment with your improvements and suggestions! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Silverkit! Silverkit, come outside and play!"

The playful yowl of his sister pierced Silverkit's earfur and made him dig deeper into his nest. The comforting scent of his mother, Skycloud, lulled him back into drowsiness.

"Silverkit! Come on! I want to play mouse chase with you!"

Growling under his breath, Silverkit stretched, arching his spine, and fumbled his way out of the nursery into the stone hollow.

"Yes! I thought you were never gonna come out!" his sister, Frostkit, greeted him with a purr.

The two kits took after their parents. Silverkit had the same silver tabby coat and stripy tail as his father, Skywhisker, with his mother's golden eyes but deeper and bigger. Frostkit had her mother's snowy white pelt, but had lighter amber yellow eyes.

"Now, are you playing or not?" Frostkit questioned impatiently.

"No." came Silverkit's tart reply.

"Why not?" Frostpaw whined.

"We're nearly apprentices. Only _kits _play mouse chase."

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Frostkit pleaded, eyes wide.

Skycloud came padding out of the nursery, smoothing down her sleep ruffled fur with her tongue. Greeting each kit with a lick on the cheek, which both shook away self-consciously, she settled down on the flat packed sand outside the nursery.

"You know, you're only kits once dears. A little game won't make the other cats think you're not ready to be an apprentice." Silverkit rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine then. Be quick about it though."

"Okay! I'll be the mouse!" Frostkit squeaked. Just as Frostkit crouched, ready to scamper away from her hunter, a clear command rang around the hollow.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Why was Shimmerstar calling a meeting now? Surely nothing had happened in the night…?

Before Silverkit could ask about anything, Frostkit grabbed her brothers tail in her teeth and dragged Silverkit across the clearing to the foot of Highledge. He wondered what was going on. Glancing over at his mother - still sat down outside the nursery, he saw Skycloud's eyes glowing. _Why? Are we being made apprentices? _As he opened his jaws to ask her, she rushed over and started frantically grooming him, smoothing his fur out, fluffing out his chest. _We must have our apprentice ceremony! _Skycloud raced over to where Frostkit had plonked herself by Highledge and groomed her, but Silverkit wasn't watching. _An apprentice, at last! _Shimmerstar's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Today I can perform one of my favourite duties," Shimmerstar began.

Silverkit and Frostkit have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Frostkit, come forward." Silverkit felt proud as he watched his sister stroll to the base of Highledge.

"Frostpaw, your mentor will be Skywhisker."

Ripples of shock passed through the crowd. Father mentoring daughter? Surely you couldn't do that?

Shimmerstar continued. "Skywhisker, I hope Frostpaw can inherit on the swiftness, skill and wisdom that you have passed down to her, and that you teach it to her well." As Frostpaw touched noses with Skywhisker, Silverkit thought, _I wonder who will be my mentor? Ashfeather? _His gaze fell upon a thick furred grey she cat. She was one of the best hunters in the clan. _Not Blackfang! _The huge black tom was scary to lots of kits with his fearsome long teeth, but he couldn't help it. _Maybe Duskpelt? He's not just feared for his strength in battle, but respected for his wisdom and cleverness. _

"Silverkit, come forward." Shimmerstar's call broke his thoughts.

He padded forward with dignity, chin held high, as excitement flowed through his limbs to the tips of his claws. _This is it! _

"Silverpaw, I will be your mentor." _What? That's not possible, surely? _Comments and exclamations of surprise broke out. Silverpaw heard Shellwhisker murmur to his mate, Smoketail, "It's been a while since Shimmerstar's had an apprentice, In fact, her last one was when she was a warrior."

Shimmerstar raised her tail for silence.

"I will pass on all I know to this young apprentice, and hope that he will become a worthy warrior." She leapt down from Highledge and came to touch noses with Silverpaw.

"Don't worry, little one, you will do well." She murmured in his ear as they brushed muzzles. Raising her voice one last time, Shimmerstar yowled,

"The meeting is over!"

As cats departed from the clearing to their jobs, Silverpaw saw the normal camp activity going on as if there hadn't just been two new apprentices appointed. He felt a slight jab of disappointment as he realised no cat was that bothered about his new status. Mistcloud turned back into the medicine den, sun gleaming on her freshly groomed blue fur. She could have easily gained a mate and had kits because she was so pretty with her wide blue eyes and soft, tufted ears, but Silverpaw knew that since Mistcloud was a kit she had always dreamed of being a medicine cat with the whole Clan as her kits.

Rowanleaf followed her into the den, only recently gained his full medicine cat status after nursing the Clan through a harsh leaf bare with a fatal outburst of greencough which Mistcloud caught herself. Being the only cat in the Clan able to heal, Rowanleaf, Rowanpaw then, took care of nearly the whole clan with limited catmint supplies, and managed to stop Shimmerstar losing one of her precious lives when her greencough turned into deadly blackcough.


	3. Chapter Two

**Please comment your likes and improvements! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

The Clan deputy, Maplecloud, gathered the warriors and the two older apprentices, Thunderpaw and Sagepaw, below the Highledge and started organizing the day's patrols.

As Silverpaw turned around, a rush of white fur splashed into his face and bowled him over.

"We're apprentices! We're apprentices!" He swatted Frostpaw away affectionately.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it!" Silverpaw replied. Skywhisker came padding over with Skycloud on his tail.

"I'm so proud of you both!" He exclaimed. "But just because I'm your father, Frostpaw, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! In fact, I'll have to train you twice as hard; dawn patrols every day!" He fixed his daughter with a mock stern gaze. Frostpaw's eyes widened with horror, until she realised her father was joking.

"And you, Silverpaw, Clan leader's apprentice! You must have a lot of potential!" Skywhisker's vibrant blue gaze shone with pride. Skycloud came to stand beside her mate and looked at both of her kits.

"You have to be good now you're apprentices. No fighting, always do what your mentors say, and don't go wandering off anywhere without permission! Now Mallowleaf, Nightshine and I aren't going to be watching you every minute you have to behave!"

Mallowleaf was the mother of Mosskit, Ivykit, Rosekit and Applekit, who had been kitted a couple of moons after Silverpaw and Frostpaw had, leaving the two litters firm friends. Nightshine had only had Stormpelt's kits a few sunrises ago, and Yewkit and Oakkit hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

Silverpaw felt he would miss having Rosekit, Ivykit, Applekit and Mosskit around with him all the time, especially Ivykit. She really doted on him and was really sweet, always offering to get him and his sister prey, and finding soft moss and feathers for their nests. _Oh well, I'm an apprentice now. They'll catch up in no time!_

Shimmerstar came bounding up to the two littermates and their parents.

"I hope you're ready!" she warned. "I'm going to take you on a tour of the territory along with Thunderpaw and Sagepaw, and then I'll take you to the mossy clearing for some battle training." At the mention of their names, the two older apprentices came reluctantly up to their leader, grumbling about training with younger apprentices and their final assessment. Both brothers were nearly at their warrior ceremonies and would be having their assessment any day now.

"Skywhisker, what about you?" Shimmerstar queried.

"I think I'll take Frostpaw with you. It would be good for both of them to do their first tour with a littermate. I remember my first tour of the lake with Froststorm." His eyes glazed over with nostalgic memories.

"Come on then, Skywhisker. Stop daydreaming and let's get going!"

Just as the group of cats raced past the honeysuckle bush where the elders den lay and the basking rocks towards the thorn tunnel, a bundle of kits came rolling out of the nursery at Silverpaw's feet.

"Bye, Silverki- I mean Silverpaw!" Ivykit squeaked. "We'll miss you being a kit!" Her brother Applekit nodded enthusiastically alongside her. Warmth spread throughout Silverpaw.

"I'll miss you too, little kits!" he purred. "But I have to go now. I'll tell you all about our territory when I get back!"

Not pausing to see what they said, Silverpaw ran to catch up with Shimmerstar, who was waiting but the entrance of the tunnel with understanding in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go." She meowed.

The patrol bounded through the tunnel and into the forest. Finally, he was out of camp! Silverpaw took a deep breath in at the fresh new leaf scents of new greenery and prey flooded into his jaws.

"Come on, keep up the pace!" Shimmerstar turned and beckoned Silverpaw forward.

"I'll show you the lake first, and then I'll bring you to the mossy clearing for some battle training. Skywhisker?" she asked, turning to the silver striped tabby.

"I think I'll join you." He meowed.

"Thunderpaw and Sagepaw," Skywhisker turned, addressing the two older apprentices, "you can hunt when we reach the edge of the woods. Both come back with two pieces of prey each or you'll be out again at dawn tomorrow." Thunderpaw hissed under his breath.

"You're not my mentor, so don't even try to boss _me _about." Silverpaw turned to face the mottled tabby.

"That's not very nice, is it? He's my father so you can do what he says!"

"Waa? I didn't say anything!" Thuderpaw protested.

"Yes, you did, and I'm not going to let you insult my father." Shimmerstar rounded on Thunderpaw.

"That is not respectful of your senior warriors! You can now bring back three pieces of prey back from hunting."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Thunderpaw growled.

"Each." Shimmerstar hissed. Sagepaw's eyes flashed with dismay, but he had the sense not to say any more.

"Let's get on, shall we?" Shimmerstar raced ahead, paws skimming the ground. The rest of the apprentices and Skywhisker hared after her, Silverpaw panting as he tried to keep up.

As the trees thinned and the steep slope they had been struggling up evened out, the lake gleamed ahead of them.

"Thunderpaw and Sagepaw, start hunting, and if I don't have three pieces of prey each by sunset you'll be out tomorrow sunrise." Shimmerstar ordered. The two apprentices slunk back into the trees.

"Silverpaw and Frostpaw, this is the lake. Over here," she meowed, gesturing her tail to the direction of sunset, "is Shadow Clan territory. They live under sparse pine trees. Across the lake in River Clan, and where the sun rises is Wind Clan. They hunt rabbits that run on the moor, and live out in the open." _Wow! _Thought Silverpaw. _There's so much territory!_

"Do the lake territories go on forever?" he wondered aloud.

"No," came Skywhisker's amused reply. "They end quite close to here." He paused. "Now, come on. We've seen the lake, so let's start on some battle training." As the other cats bounded away, Silverpaw wondered, _Will I ever be as good as them?_


	4. Chapter Three

**Please comment your likes and improvements I'd really love to know what you think :) Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Here we are! This is the mossy clearing. This is where apprentices train their battle moves, because the mossy floor is perfect for cushioning a fall to avoid being injured." Shimmerstar skidded to a halt in the clearing, paws sliding of the soft moss.

"Now, listen carefully. In a battle you have to use a balance of instinct and moves you've learnt. It's hard to explain, but you'll understand once you've experienced a real battle." She looked at the two apprentices, who were gazing up at Shimmerstar with focused eyes.

Skywhisker took over.

"I expect you've both learned a couple of moves from Thunderpaw and Sagepaw, such as a front paw blow or slice?" Both apprentices nodded enthusiastically.

"Which blow looks like this?" He shot forward, slamming his paw, claws sheathed, onto Shimmerstar's head with a grunt.

"Front paw blow." Frostpaw replied promptly.

"And why is that, Silverpaw?" Shimmerstar queried.

"The claws are sheathed, and there is a lot of power behind the blow. A front paw slice is a lot lighter, cutting or slicing rather than slamming, with claws unsheathed." He meowed.

"Very good! I'm impressed already, Silverpaw." Shimmerstar nodded approvingly. "But how will your knowledge gain victory in a battle? I've seen you two practising battle moves outside the nursery and you seem to be far advanced for your ages." Her tone was not suspicious, just curious.

"Silverpaw, Frostpaw, start a mock battle. Either cat may start, and keep your claws sheathed. Don't stop until I say. I want to see what you're made of." Skywhisker twitched his whiskers in agreement.

Brother and sister turned to face each other, both growling, fur bushed out like pinecones. Silverpaw tried to remember what Poppyflower and Willowheart had told him when they were kits. "_Always do something unexpected in a battle to confuse your enemy" _, they had told him. Frostpaw's eyes were taunting, as if daring Silverpaw to make the first move. _Okay, I will! _He thought.

He flew forwards, speedy as a snake, and knocked Frostpaw's legs from underneath her. As she fell, she exposed her soft belly. Silverpaw took advantage of this and raked his paws across her belly fur. Frostpaw kicked into his stomach with strong hind legs and jumping onto his back, pummelling her paws across his spine. Silverpaw quickly rolled over, crushing his sister beneath him. She speedily wriggled out and took Silverpaw's scruff in her jaws, careful not to draw blood, and shook him side to side.

Panic froze Silverpaw. He couldn't lose this easily! Thinking quickly, he wrapped his hind legs around Frostpaw's middle and wretched himself free. He wizzed around to face his sister, releasing his grip, and reared onto his hind legs. Frostpaw followed, and the two apprentices wrestled and battled like deer. As Frostpaw gained confidence, her blows became more accurate and strong. Silverpaw knew he couldn't go on for much longer. Ducking underneath Frostpaw's now flailing paws, he crouched then jumped up above his sisters head and threw himself, belly first, legs splayed out, onto her spine.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Epic cliffhanger for you there lol x)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Yeah, I know, short chapter, but it's all that's needed after a not-so-epic cliffhanger :) Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Silverpaw instantly knew there was something wrong. Frostpaw had gone limp underneath him, and wasn't struggling to get out, or tensing her muscles to push free. He immediately sprang off the ominously still white body and crouched down to look at her. Ignoring his father and Clan leader's calls in the background, he peered into his sister's face. Her eyes had gone blank, reflecting the forest trees above him. Frantically, he pressed his ear to Frostpaw's chest and desperately strained his ears for the steady beat of her heart. There was nothing.

With a wail of anguish, Silverpaw tore himself away from the corpse of his sister. His dead sister. Shimmerstar yowled furiously after him, Skywhisker shrieking in greif, but Silverpaw didn't stop until he had reached the Thunder Clan border where nothing lay beyond. Wrapping his paws over his ears, his jaws parted in a soundless wail. Why? It was only a practise bout. He had used that move millions of times before, and it always made Frostpaw purr afterwards. Shimmerstar and Skywhisker were furious with him. He heard it in her yowl. He was a murderer. _I killed my own sister!_


	6. Chapter Five (In StarClan)

**Yup, we're in StarClan now, please comment and suggest improvements. I'd love to know what you guys think! Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Warriors**

* * *

"There is a ThunderClan cat coming to join us." The cats of Star Clan clustered around the clear pool of water, which showed a lifeless white body lying in a sheltered stone hollow.

"This cat should not have died!" someone hissed from the shadows.

"It was only an accident, Molepelt, it cannot be helped." A striking blue she cat turned at the decrepit figure at the edge of the huddle.

"Just because you were a medicine cat, for ShadowClan no less, does not mean loss of life is inevitable. You, of all cats, should understand."

"But Bluestar, this kit was innocent! She does not deserve to join us so young!"

"Do not fear. I will fetch and look after this cat." Everyone turned to see a dazzling flame coloured tom with intelligent green eyes sitting calmly by the pool, his tail wrapped over his paws.

"Firestar, I understand your concern for ThunderClan's dead, but you cannot do everything. Let one of the she cats get her." Bluestar spoke gently.

"Bluestar, you know I will be better at looking after her, dying so young. I will make her able to understand that her brother meant no harm. You know this." His eyes were pleading.

"I do understand. Since she is your kin, and _only _because she's your kin, you may go."

"Thank you, Bluestar. I won't let you down. I'm glad Lionblaze started the line that led to Skycloud and her kits."

"Silverpaw has a hard path ahead, mark my words." Molepelt warbled from the edge of the pool.

"As if we don't know!" A magnificent white tom named Whitestorm spoke up. "We cannot see what lies ahead, but it will be the hardest path any clan cat has ever walked…"


	7. Chapter Six

Silverpaw stayed out in the old Twoleg den beyond Thunder Clan territory for three days and three nights. He was terrified that if he returned, he would be cast out of his clan for murder. Finally, exhausted from nightmares, throat parched with thirst, belly yowling for food, he returned slowly to the stone hollow at the dead of night, dreading what awaited him.

As Silverpaw plodded into the thorn tunnel, he braced himself for an onslaught of accusations in his direction. He padded into the clearing, tail down, shoulders hunched, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He and Frostpaw didn't even have nests in the apprentice den! Now Frostpaw would never have one…

As soon as Silverpaw passed the nursery, his mother Skycloud came hurrying out, her eyes dark with worry and grief. Without a word, she guided him to the apprentice den where a soft nest lay before him, and curled around Silverpaw, murmuring,

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. It's going to be okay." in his ears. Lulled by a soft nest and the comforting scent of his mother-so like his sister's, Silverpaw drifted off to sleep.

That night, nightmares haunted Silverpaw's sleep. That fateful move, flattening his sister like a badger, swirling in his mind, Shimmerstar yowling in rage in front of the Clan and banishing him forever, replaying over and over in his head. Skywhisker, his own father, shrieking in anguish at the corpse of Frostpaw's body lying in the training clearing. Shimmerstar, Skywhisker, Frostpaw circling him, wailing and shrieking and yowling until Silverpaw jolted awake with a cry.

**Please comment your likes and suggestions, I'd really love to hear what you think of my writing :) Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Skycloud was still curled around her kit in the apprentice cave as Silverpaw suddenly awoke, and she soothed him by stroking her tail gently across his back until he was quiet again. Skycloud knew that the Clan may judge him harshly, but in her heart she knew Silverpaw was not wicked. Accidents happen! It wasn't Silverpaw's fault, and she would do anything to make sure the Clan's wrath would not fall upon her remaining kit, which writhed and mewled as nightmares pursued him.

Silverpaw was woken up the next morning by Skycloud stretching as she awoke, the weak new-leaf sunshine dappling her snowy white pelt. _Just like Frostpaw's. _He pushed the thought away. When the fact that he would have to face his clanmates broke into Silverpaw's mind, he moaned and pushed his head into his mother's flank. She gently moved him away and put a paw on his cheek.

"Silverpaw, you have to be brave now. Whatever the Clan might say, they can't blame you for what happened. You have to go out there." Here eys burnt with fierce love for her son. Silverpaw opened his jaws to protest, but Skycloud put her tail over his mouth.

"Don't forget, I'll go with you out there. You won't be alone. I won't let them hurt you. I can't let them hurt you." Her mew broke.

"Okay." Silverpaw's reply was barely more than a whisper.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Yep, it's quite a long one this time, but please comment and tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Skycloud led her son out of the den, leaving behind Thunderpaw and Sagepaw, still snoring in their nests. Protectively shielding Silverpaw from cats staring and murmuring to their companions, they went over to the fresh kill pile, where a small mouse lay on top. Silently thanking his mother for making the ordeal a little easier, he took the mouse and sat down cautiously in a sheltered spot by the medicine den, Skycloud following with a sparrow.

Mistcloud popped her head out of the cave that sheltered the medicine den. _Surely she can't blame me for anything? _Her eyes glowed with sympathy. She retreated back into the den for a moment, then came back out and placed a bundle of leaves at Silverpaw's feet.

"Strengthening herbs." She murmured. "The chamomile will ease your heart. Do not fear, little one. I understand." _No, you don't!_ Silverpaw wanted to yowl at her. _No, that's not fair. She means well and she's __**on my side**__. _Silverpaw blinked in gratitude and bent down to lick up the herbs. Trying not to gag at the bitterness, he nodded his thanks and Mistcloud moved away.

Rowanleaf came out of the den next, staring at Silverpaw with undisguised wide eyes and ruffled fur. _Well, thanks for being subtle._ Silverpaw thought sadly. After a stern glare from Skycloud, Rowanleaf carried on across the clearing.

Silverpaw bent down and picked at the mouse, but despite his growling belly it tasted like mud. Ignoring his taste buds, he nibbled at it until it was gone, feeling a little better for his meal.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a Clan meeting." The yowl echoed eerily in the stone hollow, striking dread into the pit of Silverpaw's belly.

"No!" he whimpered. "No!"

"No, come on, my brave, brave son. I am with you." Skycloud breathed in his ear. Slowly, mother and son padded across the edge of the clearing to the edge of the crowd, away from the main bulk of cats.

"Silverpaw, come here. No," Shimmerstar warned Skycloud, who was advancing with Silverpaw to the foot of Highledge, "stay there. Silverpaw, come." Her tone was ominously cold. The crowd shied back as Silverpaw slowly moved to Highledge.

"Silverpaw, you have killed a fellow Clanmate, den mate and littermate." He flinched at the word 'kill'.

"There is nothing I can do. I must banish you from ThunderClan."

"No! NO! What happened was not his fault! You cannot punish my son!" Skycloud screeched, eyes wild. Mistcloud came to stand beside her.

"Shimmerstar, no. This is wrong." She told the glittering leader in a calmer tone. "The death of Frostpaw was a tragic accident. You cannot place the blame of this on such a young cat." No other cat stood up for Silverpaw.

Silverpaw's eyes desperately searched out Skywhisker in the crowd. He was standing at the back, head down, deliberately not meeting his gaze.

"I am the leader of this Clan, Mistcloud. Maplecloud and I have decided he must be banished for breaking the warrior code. Unless you would like to break it yourself and challenge me, I suggest you keep your jaws shut." Shimmerstar's eyes glittered coldly at her medicine cat. "If Silverpaw is found on Thunder Clan territory after sunset today, every cat has my permission to kill him."

Not a single cat said a word, apart from Skycloud who was moaning, "No! NO! You can't!" and Mistcloud, who had scrambled up to Highledge and was desperately meowing to Shimmerstar.

"NO!" Shimmerstar suddenly roared, raking unsheathed claws at Mistcloud's cheek, sending her skidding to the edge of the rocky platform where she dangled precariously by her claws for a few seconds before leaping down to the sandy floor, trembling with eyes wide with shock.

"He WILL leave!" Shimmerstar yowled. Then her rage suddenly left her. "I once believed you had a great destiny, Silverpaw." She murmured, almost to herself. "That is why I took you on as my apprentice. But you must leave. I will not allow murderers to live in Thunder Clan." Her gaze hardened. "Go." She snarled at the cowering silver tabby, eyes mad, drool hanging from her jaws. "I don't want to see you on my territory ever again." Raising her voice, she yowled, "Any cat who wished to leave with this traitor will be killed before they reach the thorn tunnel." A ripple of shock passed through the watching Clan. Shimmerstar was not cruel or ruthless. This was unlike her. Still, no cat dared to speak up.

Tail down, Silverpaw trailed across the camp, the cats in the clearing retreating sharply away from him as if he had greencough. Skycloud ran towards him, covering his ears in frantic licks, but he gently moved away. He had to be strong now.

"Skycloud, goodbye. You can't come with me; they'll kill you, and then I'll have nothing left. I know our paths will cross one day." Silverpaw turned away, heart breaking.

Just as he reached the thorn tunnel, a high pitched wail pierced his ears. A small bundle of silver and white fur bundled into Silverpaw. "No! Silverpaw! I'm coming with you!" It was Ivykit.

"Ivykit, no! They'll kill you!" he meowed urgently at the trembling bundle of fur.

"I don't care! I have to come with you! Applekit, Rosekit, Mosskit and Mallowleaf said I could go! Just let me come with you!" Her eyes were glimmering, hardly daring to hope.

"Okay. Do exactly what I say and I'll get you out of here alive." Silverpaw nodded tensely.

"Kill her!" Shimmerstar commanded harshly.

"Quick, hide behind me." Silverpaw hissed at Ivykit, who darted behind his flank. Blackfang and Froststorm advanced on him, their teeth bared in vicious snarls. He had to move, and fast.

"You cannot hurt an innocent kit. I won't let you." Silverpaw growled. As the two formidable warriors hesitated, he discreetly gestured to Ivykit with his tail behind his back to move away. She slowly backed away, her soft kit paws making no noise of the soft soil.

"I'm so sorry…" Silverpaw's choked up words hovered where he had been a split second ago as he whisked around, pushing Ivykit ahead of him, and hared out of the tunnel and away from ThunderClan forever.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Please leave a comment with your likes and suggestions, I'd love to know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Ivykit, you are brave to have come with me, but there have to be rules now we- we're rouges." Silverpaw stuttered slightly at his new fate. The two young cats were moving at a quick pace towards the ShadowClan border of ThunderClan territory, eager to get out of Clan land. "I know I'm not much older than you, but I will have to be the cat that's responsible for us both." Ivykit nodded tensely. She understood the situation. "If I ask you to do anything, you do it. If you want to question anything, you can, but for StarClan's sake don't do that in a sticky situation.

"I understand, Silverpaw." Ivykit meowed. "This can be an adventure though, right? I mean, we can't go back to any Clan, but we can make new lives for ourselves! Not many cats get to do that!" Silverpaw purred at her words. Having a worthy companion who could always see the positive of a situation could be a wonderful asset in the journey ahead.

When the two young silver cats reached the edge of ThunderClan territory by the old Twoleg nest Silverpaw had hidden in, Silverpaw stopped.

"If we aren't going to be in a Clan anymore, I think we should change something. Do a ceremony, I dunno. It doesn't feel…" he searched for words, "… right."

"We can still look to StarClan though, right?" Ivykit meowed nervously.

"Of course! It's just that we aren't ever going to be a part of the lake Clans again, so we should change something." Silverpaw explained patiently.

"How about we change our names, so we sound like normal rouges?" Ivykit suggested. "We could take the 'kit' and 'paw' out and just be Silver and Ivy?"

"That sounds right." Silverpaw agreed. Standing tall, silver stripes gleaming in the weak sunshine, he lifted his head to the sky and called, "StarClan, I call upon you to look upon my companion and I. We are no longer under the care of a Clan, but we will still look to you. Our names, however, we wish to change. With your permission, I hereby name my companion Ivy, and myself Silver. Please show me your approval." At these words, a warm breeze swept across their pelts, although none of the trees stirred. Ivy's eyes shone with awe at her companion.

"We are Silver and Ivy." Silver breathed. "We can create a new life for ourselves."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of my first FanFic, I'd love some feedback! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

The silver kits travelled upstream of the stream that marked the ShadowClan border. It was nearing sunhigh, and the strengthening new-leaf sunshine had strengthened to warm rays streaming through the new growth on the trees.

"Hey, Ivy. Did Mallowleaf ever tell you about the quest to unblock this stream from the beavers?" Silver asked the tiny mottled she cat.

"No…? What happened?" Ivy meowed eagerly.

"Well," Silver began, "It was the hottest greenleaf in the history of the Clans, and a massive drought had emptied the lake and all the pools and streams of water around it. You've heard about the Prophecy of the Three, right?"

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Ivy purred.

"Okay, carrying on. When the third cat of the Three was just an apprentice, Dovepaw, she knew, using her powers of incredible sight, hearing and scent, that something was blocking this very stream at the source of it far upstream. There were big brown animals called beavers with massive teeth, oily fur and a good swimming ability building a wooden dam that was blocking the river from flowing into the lake, which was why it was so empty. She went to Firestar, who was the greatest leader in ThunderClan history, and told him what she saw. The matter was brought up at the next Gathering, when the leaders of each Clan decided to send two warriors on a quest to unblock the stream. Dovepaw and another member of the Three, Lionblaze who was also her mentor, were chosen for ThunderClan."

"Did they succeed?" Ivy breathed, eyes wide with awe.

"Yes! They travelled along the very stream we are, and unblocked the dam with the help of some local kittypets and a loner called Woody."

"We could always follow their path and see if anyone remembers the tale?" Ivy suggested.

"That sounds like a plan!" Silver meowed enthusiastically.

"Let's follow that stream then!" Ivy purred.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Please comment and tell me your likes and improvements! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

As Silver and Ivy walked in comfortable silence along the river, Silver suddenly realised that they needed a meal. The terror and drama of the morning had banished his appetite, but as it returned, (boy did it return!) it left his belly growling for food.

"Ivy, we need food. But the only problem is…" Silver trailed off.

"Neither of us has ever hunted before." Ivy finished his sentence. "We both know a hunting crouch, though. We just haven't hunted before. That's got to be better nothing, right?" Silver nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

"I guess we'll just have to try best as we can using common sense and what we already know." He meowed at last. "Step quietly when stalking mice and voles, be fast when chasing rabbits and squirrels, leap high for birds and avoid fish!" Silver purred with amusement at his own joke.

"Okay, we'll split up. Ivy, you go towards those trees. You should find that easier," Silver pointed his tail to a dense copse of broad leafed trees. "I'll head into that clearing. Remember, scent things out and make as little noise as possible. Oh, and call me if you're in danger."

"Yes, Silver!" Ivy dipped her head in a mock salute, purring.

Silver broke away and quietly padded to the clearing, breathing deeply to detect any scent of prey. Wait, what was that? A clump of fresh ferns rustled on the far side of the glade. Opening his jaws, he drew the cool air over his scent glands. Mouse? Dropping into the best crouch he knew, Silver slowly placed his paws down one by one, creeping closer to the bracken clump, still waving. Wiggling his haunches, he bunched up his muscles and pounced. Whatever he pounced on squawked loudly but it was abruptly cut off as Silver bit down on its neck. Wait, feathers? He had caught a small, plump magpie! Muttering his thanks to StarClan, he straightened up and headed swiftly back to the dense cluster of trees Ivy was hidden in.

Following her scent trail, Silver tracked Ivy right to the heart of the copse. A black and silver mottled bundle of fur was crouched behind a bush, obviously readying to pounce. With a huge leap almost incapable of a kit, Ivy jumped on a massive fat vole and pinned it down. Not sure how to kill it, she hesitated. Dropping the magpie, Silver quickly darted forward and nipped its neck until the vole drooped.

"Thanks! I wasn't sure what to do- hey! Nice catch!" Ivy purred, admiring the magpie.

"It's not as big as your vole, though. That's massive! It could feed a whole Clan!" Silver's voice died off, realising what he had said.

"Oh, don't worry. It's an adventure to be travelling!" Ivy nudged him affectionately.

"Okay, let's eat! Then we'll carry on following the stream until we reach… let me think…" Silver frowned in concentration. "I can't remember where they saw the dam… wait! If they met some kittypets, we'll have to go and find a Twolegplace!"

"Well, that took you a while to figure out!" Ivypaw giggled.

The young cats feasted on their first ever pieces of prey they had caught themselves, occasionally pausing to chatter. Then, they continued along the riverside. The sun was creeping behind dark grey clouds, and a ferocious wind was starting to spring up, but it was still quite warm. _This is my favourite weather, _Silver decided. _Walking along in strong, warm winds, my friend by my side, heading to a place of ThunderClan legend!_ The sun moved across the sky towards sunset, tinting the clouds with a purple amber colour, casting long red shadows across the soft, peaty soil Silver and Ivy had been walking on all day. Silver then decided it was time to make camp for the night.

"It's getting too chilly to keep on walking. Let's hunt and make camp." He meowed.

"Er… how do we actually make a camp?" Ivy asked, head tilted questioningly.

"Well, if we're only staying for one night, we just need to find a sheltered spot to build a temporary nest. Then, we set a guard-" Ivy cut him off.

"Aw, do we have to have a guard? It's not as if any of us are injured." She whined.

"Yes, Ivy, we do need a guard, but we'll switch shifts. I'll take the first watch, then I'll wake you up and you take the rest of the night. We're only young, and we aren't experienced enough to go without a guard. I know a few battle moves, so if anything comes your way when you're on guard, be it a badger, fox or another cat, wake me straight away. Do NOT try and take it on your own; you are two moons younger than me." Ignoring Ivy's roll of eyes, he continued. "You go and find a good place to sleep, show me, and then we'll collect some moss for a nest. We don't need lots though. I'll hunt."

Ivy ambled off to a cluster of willow trees, calling behind her, "There's bound to be a tree to sleep under here!" Silver moved away to hunt again. _This is easier than I thought! _He mused as he tracked down a small, young squirrel, pouncing before it had a chance to flee. Looking at his catch in satisfaction, he scratched some of last leaf-fall's leaves over his catch before uncovering a mouse nest, clawing down three young ones before they escaped. Feeling it was more than enough to make it through to the next day, Silver dug up his squirrel and picked up the mice by their tails, trotting over to the bunch of willow trees Ivy had set off to.

Following her clear scent trail, Silver traced Ivy through the copse until he reached a large, overhanging willow tree where the scent ended. Pushing through the dangling fronds, he dropped his prey and called out to Ivy.

"Ivy! I'm back and I've got tons of prey!" he called. A muffled meow came from the roots of the tree, and Ivy popped out from beneath a large root. Then, to Silver's shock, so did four other cats!

"Look who I found! Kittypets! We're really close to the Twolegplace where the beaver dam was, and these guys found me and offered to help me find some bedding!" She meowed happily, stepping back to reveal two soft, moss lined nests.

"Right…" Silver mumbled, shaking his head violently to get rid of a fly buzzing round his ear. "And who might these be then?" he asked pointedly. The first cat stepped forward.

"I'm Gloss." She meowed rather snootily. She was a sleek tawny gold she cat with glinting copper gold eyes. _Well, that's a good start. _Silver thought dryly. The second cat joined Gloss.

"I'm Twist, for obvious reasons." He had an open, friendly face with green eyes, with a light grey tabby pelt. His tail was kinked and twisted, like a kit had been winding it round and round a stick and left it there. _Weird._

"Hi, my name's Streak!" This cat was streaky grey black she cat with short fur and big black rimmed green eyes. _Well, at least she seems friendly._

"I'm Tufty." The pale, sandy tom seemed a little nervous. His ears were large and pricked, with fluffy kit like fur around them. His eyes were pale amber.

_Well, this was an interesting turn in events… _Silver thought. _What do they want?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Please comment and tell me what you think about my work! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

_Okay then, so there are four weird kittypets in my temporary den. One of which is totally snobbish. Great._ Silver went to stand by Ivy, realising how small and undernourished him and his companion looked compared to the fully grown and certainly not slim kittypets.

Making an effort to stay polite and remembering they might know something about the beaver dam, he meowed to the kittypets in a friendly tone, "Well, Ivy and I are staying here for the night, but please stay until you have to go back to your Twolegs." As the kittypets looked at each other in confusion, Ivy explained quickly, "He means your housefolk. Twolegs is our name for them."

"Oh, okay." meowed Streak, who seemed the friendliest of the four. "We'll stay, but I have to be going soon. My housefolk give me tuna and cream every evening!" Silver and Ivy exchanged an amused glance as Streak and her companions settled down by the nests. Silver sat down in his nest, sighing with relief as he sank into the feather soft moss. "Thank you for the nest material. Would you like some fresh kill?" Silver swept his tail over the mice and squirrel.

"Er… no thanks. I think I'll stick to prawns." Twist meowed uncertainly, Tufty nodding in agreement.

"Yes, thank you, but I've got dinner waiting for me at home." Streak told them in a politer tone. Gloss just turned her nose up at the delicious fresh kill. _How rude. _

Ivy took two mice, leaving Silver to dig into the last mouse and the squirrel. As he hungrily swallowed down the food, he heard the kittypets murmuring among themselves. When he had eaten the last bite of squirrel, Silver turned to the kittypets.

"Sorry, I just needed a meal." He apologised. "So, how far away is Twolegplace from here?" he asked.

"It's only a few tree lengths away from here in that direction." Twist meowed, waving his tail in the direction Silver and Ivy had been heading.

"Where do you two live? You seem to be quite young to be alone." Gloss asked disdainfully. Ignoring her tone, Silver spoke before Ivy blurted anything out. "We… we're on our own, yes. We're from down the stream. Or, at least, we were." Tufty looked curious. "You were?" he asked nervously, almost as if he didn't feel worthy to ask questions.

"Yes. Um… have you ever heard on the Clans?" Silver asked cautiously.

"You mean that big group of wildcats that eat kittypets?" Tufty stuttered, obviously frightened with bushed up fur.

"We're not wildcats and we don't eat kittypets." Silver purred. "We just live by the lake downstream of this stream. Well, there are four Clans, or groups of cats, and we used to live in ThunderClan. But… we don't now." Unwilling to continue, he looked down at his paws.

"Silver's sister was killed in battle training on his first day as an apprentice." Ivy continued. The four kittypets looked shocked, eyes wide with fur standing on end. "No, that's never happened before, it was an accident." She reassured them quickly. "Our Clan leader, Shimmerstar, banished Silver from the Clan, and I came with him." Tufty looked amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Hey, wait a second! I've heard of the Clans!" Twist suddenly meowed. "Didn't a bunch of them come to the beaver dam and destroy it or something, like, ages ago?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Silver mewed, low spirits forgotten. "The beaver dam was blocking the water supply from the river to the lake, and we had to come and unblock it. We asked for help though, from some kittypets that lived in your Twolegplace. Do you know any of them?"

"Snowdrop lived a while ago with my housefolk according to other cats." Gloss meowed. "It makes sense; my housefolk only take in the most _exquisite _of cats." She mewed pointedly, casting a disdainful look over Silver and Ivy.

"Oh, don't mind her." Streak purred, flicking Gloss' ear with her tail, who twitched her away. "She's under the impression that she's better than everyone. Which, by the way, is NOT true." Twist purred with amusement alongside her as Gloss stuck her muzzle in the air and looked loftily to the sky.

"Did any of you know any of the kittypets- I mean housecats- that helped Snowdrop?" Ivy questioned eagerly.

"Erm… I heard about a big ginger tom called Seville that lived near me. The other housecats always talk about him breaking a big wooden thing in the river and being a hero… although I'm not so sure about the hero part." Tufty meowed, twitching his whiskers. He still seemed nervous, eyes darting from side to side. _Why does he seem so skittish? _Silver wondered.

"Tomorrow, could you come back here and take us to your Twolegplace? We'd love to meet some of the kittypets around your nests." Silver asked, head tilted.

"Yeah, that's cool. We'll meet you here at sunhigh tomorrow." Twist meowed.

"We should be getting back now, though. My housefolk will be wondering where I am." Streak mewed. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Okay, see you then!" Silver and Ivy mewoed as the four kittypets turned away and headed out into the darkening trees.

"Well, that was remarkable Ivy. I only go to hunt, and you come back with four new friends who can show us exactly where we need to go!" Silver meowed in amazement.

"I know. I'm brilliant aren't I?" Ivy meowed in an imitation of Gloss' nose-in-the-air attitude. Silver purred in laughter.

"We'd better get some sleep now, so we can wake up early and hunt before Streak arrives."

"Right you are, Silver!" Ivy meowed, wriggling into her nest. Within seconds, her chest was rising and falling steadily in sleep.

Silver looked pensively into the trees. _That was easy! Ivy really is a brilliant companion; I'm so glad I didn't leave her behind._ Snuggling down into his nest, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _Let's see what tomorrow brings…_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Short one, but still good (I hope!) Please comment and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Silver woke to Ivy poking his with a front paw in the ribs. He jumped awake, shocked with bristling fur.

"Great StarClan, Ivy! Can't you find a subtler way to wake me?" He protested.

"Come _on_, Silver! The kittypets are coming today! We've got to hunt, and meet the kittypets here, and get ready to go into their Twolegplace, and-"

"Whoa, steady on there!" Silver interrupted, stretching and blearily and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Shaking his head violently to rid it of the fuzziness of sleep, he clambered out of his nest and out of the willow branches into the sun, Ivy hot on his heels. "One at a time, now. First, we need to hunt. I'll go into the trees further that way," Silver paused, gesturing with his tail away from the Twolegplace, "and you head in the other direction. Meet with your prey back by here. Next, we'll eat. It should be nearly sunhigh by then, so we'll wait for Streak, Twist, Gloss and Tufty. Okay?" Silver looked back at Ivy, who was bouncing on her toes with excitement at a new adventure. "Right you are, Silver!" she meowed, struggling to hide her excitement. Purring, he watched as the silver and black mottled kit flew off to the forest.

She was being forced to grow up so quickly, he realised. She was only four moons old and hunting for herself, fending for herself. He was proud, too. He had such an amazing cat as a companion, so skilled, more than himself but not just physically. Her mental attitude was always so bright, so positive and happy, so gentle. Silver was joyful beyond words to have such a brilliant fellow traveller. He himself had practised fighting moves with Frostpaw since he was two moons old, watching the apprentices, Willowpaw and Poppypaw at that time, watching Sagekit and Thunderkit as they copied the apprentices, watching warriors young and old to learn as much as possible before they became apprentices. The thought of him and his sister half fighting, half playing, imitating the older cats, shot a shard of pain through his heart. _Oh well, I have to hunt not. Dwell on the future, not the past! You're going to a Twolegplace today! _Silver thought to himself and he wondered through the woods, sniffing for prey.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Please leave a comment with your likes and suggestions, I'd love to know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Hey Silver! SILVER!" A screechy yowl drifted across the forest, shooting into Silver's ear and made him wince. Ivy sounded excited. Supressing a sigh and roll of eyes, Silver walked back to their den in the willows, a vole and a pigeon hanging from his jaws. Silver dropped his prey in the makeshift den and opened his jaws to scent for his friend. _Hmm… I can smell fresh kittypet. Streak must have arrived. That explains why Ivy's screeching especially loudly._

Silver padded in the direction of the growing scent of cats, away from the trees and towards the direction of Twolegplace. As he got further away from the den, he heard the buzz of chatter, mostly in Ivy's excited meow. He broke into a trot and found Streak, Twist, Gloss and Tufty standing with Ivy, who was excitedly telling some exciting story, gesturing and waving her tail excitedly. Not sure what to say, Silver took a step towards the group of cats and cleared his throat.

"Ahem." All four cats and turned, before Streak blinked in recognition and greeted him.

"Hey, Silver! I know, we're a little early, but we were heading towards your den and Ivy was heading towards us, so we thought we'd wait here." Silver nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine, don't worry." Turning to Ivy, he spoke again. "Ivy, have you hunted and eaten? I need to go back to the den and have a meal; I haven't had any prey yet."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ivy waved her tail in dismissal. "We can have some food at Gloss' nest, right? She says her housefolk always give other cats food, like cream and milk and salmon!"

"Err, I don't think so, Ivy. It is a very kind offer, Gloss," Silver turned and nodded to the tawny gold she cat, who just turned up her nose in reply, "But we aren't kittypets, so we should go back to the den and eat." Ivy opened her jaws, a stubborn expression set on her face. "Now." Silver meowed sternly. Going back to Streak, Twist, Tufty and Gloss, he meowed, "You can come back with us if you want, or wait here. We'll be back before the sun's moved a mouse length."

"That's fine. We'll wait until you get back." Twist meowed placidly.

Silver turned to Ivy as they walked back to the willow trees.

"You know Ivy, if we are still going to be Clan cats at heart and look to StarClan, we can't take food from Twolegs. Not even one mouthful. It goes against the warrior code," _Or whatever's left of it after Shimmerstar broke it into dust_ he thought vehemently.

"And it goes against everything we've been taught. Okay?" The two cats had reached the willow tree which their den lay under.

"No, Silver. That's just narrow minded!" Ivy argued. "We shouldn't just have to hunt. If we're living on our own, we should take every opportunity to get food, even from kittypets. Anyway, the warrior code says we reject the _life_ of a kittypet, not their food!"

Silver swallowed back a yowl of frustration, restraining himself from unsheathing his claws and raking them through Ivy's stubborn expression. All the compassion he had felt for the young silver-and-black kit before had evaporated like dew in sunshine. He forced himself to stay calm, and spoke again.

"Ivy, if you go and take food from a Twoleg nest, you will know how easy it is to not find your own food."

He bent down to take a bite of the pigeon he caught earlier.

"Then, you'll not want to hunt more and more often, and you'll just become lazy, then some Twoleg will come and sweep you up and take you, like Cloudtail. I do not want that happening to either of us."

Ivy just ripped into the vole on top of her nest with a sulky manner. _I don't care if she thinks I'm being boring or overprotective. I am NOT going to let her turn into a kittypet._

Silver and Ivy walked back to the kittypets in silence. _How could we fall out so easily? _Silver thought despairingly.

Streak and Tufty were talking together in hushed voices together, while Twist was seemingly trying to make conversation with Gloss, who was just vacantly nodding at everything the grey tabby said. Stepping forward into a pool of sunlight, Silver asked mildly, "So, are we going to your Twolegplace?"

"Yes, sure! Let's go!" Twist waved his kinked tail madly, obviously madly excited at showing new cats around his home.

The four full grown kittypets and two silver kittens trekked through a thick cluster of broad leafed trees and thick, lush patches of grass. Silver fell in step with Tufty as the air warmed, encouraging new growth on the skeletal leaf bare trees.

"So, Tufty. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Silver asked casually. This question made Tufty start nervously, then twitch his ears and reply quietly.

"I have- I had a sister. She was called Ivory. She was a beautiful young cat. She looked a bit like your friend Ivy actually, but white and silver instead of black and silver. She… sh- she got taken by some Twolegs that live on the other side of the Twolegplace." Tufty stuttered out. "I have a brother too, Prickle, but he just hates me, and he hated Ivory." There was plain bitterness in his mew. _That must be why Tufty's always so withdrawn. _Silver realised. After that, he and Tufty walked in a more comfortable, understanding silence.

Silver heard Ivy ahead of him making eager conversation with Twist and Streak, even managing to get a few friendly words out of Gloss. He felt a pang of loss. _She's usually talking to _me _like that._ Wait._ Am I jealous? _Silver asked himself with a start. _No, I can't be. It's just because she's been my only companion these past couple of days. That's all._

The thick green grasses gradually thinned out to hard stone as the Twoleg nests thickened into a messy cluster of nests like cobweb. The harsh roar of Twoleg monsters streaking past on their Thunderpaths threw waves of foul wind in Silver's face, buffeting his fur with murky water and sharp grit. Everything was so noisy, with Twoleg kits shrieking and shouting as they played in their enclosed squares of grass, their parents chattering amongst themselves, dogs yapping and barking and howling until Silver flattened his ears onto his head because they were buzzing like a swarm of wasps.

"How can it be so noisy here?" Silver tried to speak without yowling to the four kittypets, who looked perfectly at ease in the alien surroundings, heads high and tails lifted, walking confidently on the hard stone. "How does it not deafen you?"

"I guess we're used to it." Streak meowed. "When you grow up with this racket, it just fades into the background and you don't notice it anymore." Silver tried to imagine ever being used to the constant din, and failed. Oh, well, each cat to its own.

Ivy was deliberately walking several paces ahead of Silver, keeping her head carefully turned towards Twist, whom she was having a quiet conversation with, their heads tipped towards each other, ears twitching. Silver felt that twitch in his belly again. He couldn't be jealous, could he? What were they talking about? Surely just about Twolegplace, right? Silver angled his ears towards the cats in front of him, blocking out all of the havoc of the place.

"…can I go there? Oh please, I want to see!" Ivy was pleading in a whisper to the light grey tabby.

"What about Silver? …won't… he didn't want… prey instead of food…" Silver couldn't catch all of his words. They were talking about him! And to the sounds of Twist's tone of meow, they weren't discussing how good he was at hunting. Straining to hear more, Silver listened again.

"Oh, leave him… won't mind… not bothered anyway… he won't want to… just me?" Ivy was still trying to win Twist over about something that obviously Silver didn't approve of. He stiffened. _She doesn't want to go and eat kittypet food in a Twoleg nest, does she?_

"Okay… won't be long… I'll take you when they… for kittypets… beavers." Twist wanted to take Ivy somewhere when Silver was looking around for kittypets who knew about the beavers! _I'm not going to let that happen!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Yaay, FanFic! Don't know why I said that... Please leave a comment! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Okay, we can start asking around here." Twist halted the patrol of cats with a flick of his twisted tail, Ivy dutifully following him whisker to whisker. Silver narrowed his eyes at the skinny grey tabby. What excuse would he make to get away with Ivy?

"Streak, Gloss and Tufty, you go with Silver that way towards the nest with the catmint and flower bushes. I'll take Ivy in the other direction towards my nest. I'll meet you back here at half way past sunhigh." So that was his plan, was it? Split him and Ivy up and take her to an unknown Twoleg nest to eat rabbit droppings?

Silver interrupted. "I want to go with Ivy, she's my companion and I'm the only one that knows the story about the beavers."

"Aw, Silver, I want to go on my own! I can take care of myself, you know, and it's not as if I'm on my own." Ivy moaned.

"No, you can't take care of yourself Ivy, you're only four moons old." Ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the kittypets around them, Silver carried on.

"I'm coming with you, and that's final. Twist, we can all go with you towards your nest, and then head back towards the catmint." Silver whipped around, walking in the direction Twist's nest was. The other cats followed behind him. Silver could hear Twist murmuring to Ivy,

"I'll see if I can throw off Silver for a couple of moments and bring you to my nest for a bit."

"Yeah, sure!" Ivy purred quietly.

Silver could tell there was no point in trying to stop Twist from taking Ivy off to his nest, but he felt a plan forming in his mind. He knew what to do.

"Okay, here's a nest we can ask about the beavers." Streak meowed. The kittypet nodded in the direction of a small white nest with a small, spindly maple tree stranded in a small square of grass. Without waiting for an answer, she leaped onto the low fence surrounding the nest, balanced there for a second, and then sprang down onto the short, brittle grass below. Rapidly, Tufty scrambled up in a less dignified manner on to the fence, then almost fell off it onto the floor. Gloss elegantly jumped onto the fence, then bunched her haunches and glided through the air into the grass. Silver swallowed nervously and tried to spring up onto the narrow, flimsy wooden fence. His front paws hit the spiky top, but his back legs dangled and waved in the air helplessly.

"Do you need any help?" Twist called from below the fence.

"No." Silver gritted his teeth. He wasn't accepting help from that traitor! He heaved himself up with a grunt onto the slim top, and then ungracefully slid down to the other side of the fence onto the prickly grass. A moment later, Ivy had easily sailed straight over the fence with her long legs, landing smoothly despite her small body.

Silver swallowed back a growl of annoyance at Ivy managing the leap well as he watched Twist scramble up to the top of the fence. He bunched his hindquarters and prepared to spring, but as Twist's paws left the wood he was suddenly jerked back. A moment later, he was dangling from the smooth wood, yowling and spitting. Silver looked with hidden delight as he noticed Twist's odd shaped tail had got stuck in a gap in the wood, leaving him hanging off the fence, struggling and straining. The other kittypets stood along with Silver just watching, their eyes glittering with glee. Ivy, however, rushed over to Twist and tried to pull at Twist's spindly foreleg in a desperate attempt to try and get him down.

"Don't bother, Ivy! Let him get out of this himself. It's funny!" Gloss laughed. _Wow! _Silver reflected. _That's the first time I've seen Gloss actually not turning her muzzle up at everything! _She looked genuinely happy, not scorning or mocking Twist.

Finally, Twist managed to wrench his tail free of the thin wooden slats and fall in an untidy heap of grey stripes. He stood up and shook out his thin, patchy fur, looking down at the grass as he tried to avoid his friend's gazes.

"What are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**You like it, hate it, have any suggestions, got any ideas? Just post a review, all comments welcome! (Apart from if you're just telling me you hate it, in which case, WHY?) Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors **

* * *

At first, Silver saw nothing. He whirled himself around and scanned the small grass square. A moment later a jumbled heap of fur somehow moved out of the dappled shadow of the skinny maple tree. The figure was a black, brown, grey, ginger, cream, white, silver and tabby cat, whose fur was a knotted, messy, dishevelled mess of colour. Green eyes were just about visible beneath a jet black patch on one eye, and a ginger patch on the other. The cat spoke again with a low but not hostile voice.

"No, seriously. What are you doing in my gard- oh, hi Gloss!" The gangly tom stepped forward eagerly as he noticed the sleek tawny she cat, completely blanking the other kittypets, who Silver thought were probably used to being ignored by the thick furred tom.

"Don't mind Splatter, he's totally got a _massive _crush on Gloss. She can't help but lap it all up." Streak purred.

Splatter interrupted with a wave of him long, thick tail. "That's not true! I'm just great friends with Gloss, and I'm happy to help a friend of her! So, Twist, Tufty, Streak, what can I do for you?" He enquired, but then turned to Silver, a fleeting look of confusion flashing across his features for a split second.

"And who are these kits?" He asked, twitching his ears. Silver stepped forward before Ivy or Twist could speak.

"I'm Silver, and this is my companion Ivy." He gestured to Ivy, who was standing slightly behind Twist with a stony expression on her face. "We wanted to know if you knew anything about a group of cats who came here seasons ago to destroy a beaver dam." Silver tipped his head imploringly.

"Er…" Splatter looked thoughtful. "It doesn't ring a bell, but I know someone who might know something about these beavers you talk about." He stepped back and gestured with his forepaw. "Do you want to come in? I have plenty of milk, and salmon!" The four kittypets looked eager at the prospect of whatever salmon was. "Erm… we're okay, thanks." Silver wrinkled his nose at eating kittypet slop that was tainted with the harsh scent of Twolegs. "But who is this cat who knows about the beavers?"

"I said might, not does." Splatter corrected. "Her name is Rose, and she lives near-"

"Oh, I know where that is." Tufty interrupted, waving his tail. "It's three houses down from the massive blue monster, right?"

"Yep, that's it." Splatter confirmed. Tufty seemed to be more at ease with Splatter, Silver saw.

"Okay, thank you for your help, Splatter." Silver dipped his head in gratitude. He turned his head to Tufty. "Do you know where Rose lives from here?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes." Tufty reassured Silver.

"Right then, let's go!" Silver was the first cat to leap, this time flawlessly, over the low fence before springing back down onto the harsh stone on the other side.

Silver was bounding along in what Streak had told him was an 'alleyway', Tufty in the lead, when a growling started from some point ahead them. It deepened and strengthened to a thunderous roar, then drifted down to the usual hubbub of Twolegplace. Silver crouched down with his paws over his ears and bristling fur until the noise had passed again.

"What in StarClan was that?" Ivy squeaked before Silver could open his jaws.

"Oh, it's just a monster. They travel down their Thunderpaths all the time, less so at night. They must sleep when we do." Streak paused and turned back to look at Silver.

"They seem to eat the Twolegs and carry them in their bellies, but the Twolegs seem alright afterwards. They just get back out again." Twist put in, flicking his paw. "We'll have to cross a Thunderpath in a moment. Don't worry," he added, "they usually stay on the Thunderpath, so as long as we cross when there are no monsters around we'll be fine." Silver held back an eye roll. Did Twist need to be so patronising?

The grey tabby led the group up and down endless alleyways and stone paths following Thunderpaths, until a nest far bigger than the other surrounding it loomed into view. The large blue monster that Splatter mentioned was sleeping next a little way down. Silver squinted at the wooden fence surrounding the nest, slowly making out a clump of pale cream fur perched on the top. As he moved closer, he saw a small cat with a neat, triangular face and muzzle, surrounded by a messy, tufted cloud of fur that made her seem several times bigger than she was.

Streak moved to the front of the group, brushing past Twist. He growled softly in annoyance before letting her pass. _Great StarClan, this cat has issues! _He thought scathingly.

Streak approached the fence that the fluffy cat was sat on, and then jumped lightly up to join her.

"Rose, good to see you!" she purred. Rose wound around Streak, obviously glad to see her. Turning to face her friends, Streak meowed,

"Guys, this is my sister, Rose." Silver and Ivy exchanged amazed looks with each other. Streak's smooth black fur, lithe build and dark rimmed green eyes couldn't have been more different from Rose's thick cream fur and almond shaped sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, we're kinda different" Streak purred with amusement at Silver's expression. "I got out fathers build and our mothers eyes, whilst Rose's fur comes from our mother, with our fathers eyes."

"Anyway," Gloss butted in impatiently, "Do you know about the beaver dam that was near here seasons ago? These kits-"

"Hey, we're not kits! Would we have been able to travel so far if we were?" Ivy protested hotly, only to be quickly silenced by a glare from Silver.

"Well, _if_ I can carry on," Gloss meowed pointedly, "These kits want to know about the wildcats that destroyed the dam, they're related to them. They'd like to see any cats related to the kittypets that helped out the wildcats." Rose's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Yeah, Jigsaw was one of those cats. He was my mothers, fathers, mother's…" She stopped for a moment to think. "Oh yeah, my mother's father's mother's friend. He was quite a lot older than her, but I think they lived next door." Rose finished with a flourish.

"Thanks Rose, you've been a real help." Silver blinked warmly at Rose. Turning to the waiting kittypets, he added, "I think Ivy and I will be on our way now. We've found the remnants of our Clan's history, and we're happy with it. Gloss, Streak, Tufty and Twist," Silver gritted his teeth and forced out the words as he reached the grey tabby tom,

"Thanks for helping us through Twolegplace. I hope we'll meet each other again." With a dip of his head, Silver turned to touch noses with Streak and Gloss, then leaned in towards Tufty so none of the other cats could hear him.

"I hope you find Ivory. Next time you see Prickle, tell him he doesn't deserve such a great brother." He breathed.

"Thanks Silver." Tufty whispered back. "I hope you make up with Ivory again." Before Silver could protest, Tufty carried on swiftly. "She's planning to go somewhere with Twist on the other side of Twolegplace, but I don't know where. Watch out, and be careful. She really likes you, you know." Silver twitched his whiskers, embarrassed.

"Nah, she's just my companion." Silver brushed off the comment, sounding a lot more casual than he felt. "But thanks for the warning; I'll keep an eye out."

Silver turned to get Ivy. Gloss and Streak were on the fence talking avidly to Rose, and Tufty was still standing next to him. Where had Twist and Ivy gone?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey, hope you're liking this so far? You like it, hate it, got suggestions? Just review, only takes seconds! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Silver whipped his head around wildly, growing more and more unbalanced by the second when Ivy didn't appear from behind a corner.

"Ivy?" His voice nearly cracked with the sudden whoosh of emotion at losing the little kit. "Ivy! Where are you?" The kittypets on top of the fence were too far away to hear what was going on, so only Tufty could react.

"Try scenting for her, Silver, stay calm." He meowed quietly. Silver opened his jaws and rapidly drew the air over his scent glands. The breeze was already weakening and scattering the scent, but he could still pick up a faint trace of Twist and Ivy drifting towards another alleyway.

Without pausing to say anything to Streak, Gloss and Rose still on top of the fence, Silver streaked away in the direction of the scent trail. Rapidly glancing back, he saw Tufty was running behind him, matching his every pace. His heart warmed. He had only known Tufty for two sunrises, yet he was following Silver into something that had nothing whatsoever to do with him, purely out of friendship.

"Ivy! Ivy! Where are you? Ivy, oh please, where have you gone?" Silver called, trying to keep the note of desperation out of his voice. Still following the scent trail up and down obscure alleyways, his eyes darting side to side for a glimpse of mottled fur, Silver and Tufty raced round the stone maze, until they came to a Thunderpath, far larger than all the other small ones they'd seen before. Silver just managed to skid to a halt with his claws dug into the stone, stopping just moments before he reached the stinking black stone. Opening his jaws again, he carefully scented for any trace of ThunderClan or kittypet scent, but it was no use. The foul fumes of the Twoleg monsters had burnt away any remains of scent trails.

Silver sank down and flopped despairingly on to the stone.

"It's no use. The scent has gone. We'll never find her now." He croaked. His eyes pricked. His only companion, the bright, happy little kit, the only reminder of what he had left behind in ThunderClan, was gone.

"No. We _are _going to find Ivy, just you wait and-" Tufty broke off abruptly. His fluffy ears pricked up and twitched. "Can you hear that?" He asked in hushed tones.

Silver strained his ears to hear anything over the din and noise of Twolegplace. There! A faint eerie wailing was floating through the air from a far corner of Twolegplace.

"I know where that's coming from." Tufty said urgently. "There's an abandoned Twoleg nest right on the edge of the Twolegplace, but it's all fallen down and abandoned. The walls are made of this stuff that magnifies any sound made in there, and it sounds far different from any other nest. I'll lead you there." Tufty crouched down beside Silver, who was now looking up with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Come on, get up! We'll find Ivy; I know this Twolegplace far better than any other cat."

Silver heaved himself to his paws and lifted his chin determinedly. "Okay."

(insert line)

Tufty padded confidently towards the weak sunlight filtering through the clouds. Looking up, Silver realised with a start that it was almost sunset, and the sun was starting to turn red with the approaching nightfall. _It doesn't matter if it turns dark. I _have _to get Ivy back. _Silver told himself.

"Do you know how close we are?" Silver asked Tufty, who had halted and was listening again for the wails. They had gradually grown weaker and weaker as they moved closer and closer to the abandoned nest.

"It's just around this corner. But wait-" Tufty blocked Silver's path with his tail. "We need to listen, scent and make sure we're not walking straight into a disaster. Okay?"

"Okay, but make it quick!" Siler's every instinct screamed to race around the bush they were hiding behind and rescue Ivy, but he forced himself to wait. He scented the air, able to pick up the faint trail of Ivy and Twist. Suddenly, the pelt on his spine lifted as he scented something else, salty and metallic.

"Tufty, I can smell blood." He hissed. Suddenly, the slight hint that he first detected strengthened and seeped over his scent glands, filling his senses with a red haze. Silver's head span.

"We have to go and save her, NOW!" Without waiting any longer for Tufty to check out the area, Silver sprinted past him and ran into the abandoned nest, tail waving behind him.

"Ivy! Are you okay?" He skidded to a halt in the centre of the large nest, missing most of its roof and two of the walls. (**Note: it's an abandoned warehouse, just for anyone who hasn't twigged yet :)**) There was a small heap of silver and black mottled fur heaped in the corner of the room, unmoving. Silver pounded across the open space and leaned over Ivy.

_Flashback_

_Silver sprang off the ominously still white body and crouched down to look at her. Ignoring his father and Clan leader's calls in the background, he peered into his sister's face. Her eyes had gone blank, reflecting the forest trees above him. Frantically, he pressed his ear to Frostpaw's chest and desperately strained his ears for the steady beat of her heart. There was nothing._

_No! _Silver shook his head frantically, ridding his mind of Frostpaw's limp body. Gently, he rolled Ivy's body over with a careful paw, and saw that there was a deep gash in her foreleg, reaching so far down that a little shard of bone was visible. There were other signs of a struggle on her, with scratches lacing her muzzle and ears. The worst was yet to come. Ivy's eye had been ripped out of its socket, leaving raw red flesh behind. Her stomach and face, previously hidden by her positioning, were drenched in thick, sticky, drying blood.

A whimper rose in Silver's throat. Why would anything do this to any cat, let alone Ivy?

Fur brushed stone behind Silver, making his heart stop. Slowly, he turned around to see Twist leaning menacingly over him. His eyes were alight with bloodlust, his sharp fangs dripping with Ivy's blood.

"Say hello to your precious StarClan for me, Silver_paw._" He snarled softly, unsheathed claws raised.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Silver knew that he had to act quickly. Twist looked like a bloodthirsty rogue, like how Skycloud had described Tigerstar to him. Knowing that his formidable fighting skills were still within his reach, Silver ducked and rolled away from Twist's outstretched claws. He aimed a clawed kick and Twist's belly as he shot past. Pain seared up Silver's leg as his claws ripped through Twist's akin, but snagged there. He desperately tried to scramble away and free his hind leg, but Twist writhed forward and slammed a paw onto Silver's throat, blocking his windpipe. He struggled desperately for breath, lungs heaving, but Twist's crazed eyes were locked onto his as his vision darkened at the edges.

"Time to die now, Silverpaw." Twist meowed in a sing song voice. "Or Silver_kit_, more like it." His voice turned to poisonous venom. As Silver's vision narrowed to slits and everything he could hear became strained and distorted, he made one last feeble attempt to break free. He shakily raised a forepaw and batted it at Twist's twitching ear. He shook it away, unconcerned, but Silver immediately felt a loosening on the pressure on his head for air. Fighting now to survive, Silver carried on worrying Twist's ear with his paw, managing to unsheathe his claws. Twist batted him away, but as he did so, his claws over Silver's neck loosened. Slowly gaining his breath back as quietly as he could, Silver carried on clawing at Twist's ear, then let his paw fall back, acting defeated. Sensing victory, Twist's eyes gleamed as he reared back to deal a killing blow. As Silver predicted, Twist removed his paw from Silver's neck as he did so, leaving his exposed belly in the reach of Silver's claws.

Quick as a flash, Silver stretched out all four legs with claws arched and slashed deeply into Twist's belly, tugging and scraping downwards through the flesh with his whole body weight. Twist roared in agony. He crashed heavily to one side and flailed around, trying to free himself from Silver's claws. But now Silver had the advantage, and made the most of it. Letting out a furious screech, Silver gouged and clawed Twist's belly. A red mist floated over his vision, and his fury took over. How dare this kittypet act like a good guy, befriend his only companion, then leave her fighting for her life? With one last roar of defiance, Silver dragged his claws up to Twist's neck and sliced his belly open, neck to tail. The stream of blood that had been oozing onto Silver's claws flooded into a lake, pouring out of a horrific gape in Twist's body. Moving back, he hopped out of the pool, horrified to see how much blood was on his paws, physically and mentally. _"He will create a river of blood before his time comes." _A voice echoed through the abandoned nest. Silver snapped around, searching for the source. Remembering, he called out.

"Tufty? Was that you?" Tufty ran into the clearing, eyes wide with shock as they took in Twist's motionless body, Ivy, and Silver's paws.

"I didn't do anything. I heard fighting, but I didn't dare go and help you. I'm such a coward. I'm so sorry!" Tufty's amber eyes were pools of misery.

"It's okay, Tufty. You didn't need to help. I understand." Silver meowed. Some of the pain in Tufty's eyes eased. "Now, this is your chance to be brave. We need to save Ivy." Tufty's eyes took on a look of grim determination. "Now that, I can do." He meowed grimly.

The two cats raced over to the still mottled body in the corner of the room. She was lying on the floor, and the only sign that Ivy was still alive was the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and the fevered heat coming off her in waves. Tufty immediately bent down and nosed gently at the raw scratches and the empty hole where her eye used to be.

"Silver, get cobwebs. Lots of them." Tufty didn't look up. Silver ran to the opposite corner of the nest and stretched up on his hind legs, relieved to find thick swathes of sticky cobweb clinging to the walls. Hooking it on his claws, Silver ran to Tufty and placed it at his paws. Without saying a word, Tufty covered Ivy's bare eye socket and her other injuries, then lapped rapidly at her fur.

"Help me cool her down." Tufty ordered. There was a note of authority in his voice that Silver hadn't heard before. He bent his head and licked Ivy's head and between her ears. The two cats worked together side by side, flattening and wetting Ivy's fur. Gradually, her fever cooled a little, and her shallow breathing deepened and slowed.

"She's asleep now. It's up to StarClan now." Tufty meowed quietly. Silver looked at Tufty, astonished.

"How did you know about StarClan?" He asked in amazement.

"Being quiet has its advantages." Tufty replied. "I've got observant hearing, and I've listened to you and Ivy talking about StarClan. I understand it, in a way." Silver nodded, a newfound respect creeping into his mind. Tufty may be quiet, but he was also authoritative, compassionate, inquisitive, and a valuable friend to Silver. And StarClan knew that he needed all the friends he could get.

* * *

Row upon row of cats sat around a starlit pool, meowing and murmuring unhappily. Their pelts glittered with the light of Silverpelt, and their eyes shone like stars. The cat at the head of the group, Bluestar, got to her paws and stood on a slightly raised platform of rock. At once every cat stopped talking.

"What we can see is not good." She meowed seriously. "Ivykit is whiskers away from joining us, and Twist is already dead. Silverpaw cannot have his heart broken again." Unhappy murmurs spread through the crowds again.

"Wait! I have an idea!" A young voice piped up. The cats parted to reveal a fluffy white she cat who was barely out of kithood. Her amber eyes were bright, and a flame coloured tom stood next to her. Bending down, Firestar whispered in her ear, "Be cautious, Frostpaw. I'm not sure it's the best idea to get involved so soon." Frostpaw brushed him off and strode forward until she was in front of Bluestar. "I have an idea." She repeated.

"Very well, what is it?" Bluestar queried.

"Ivykit will die without the knowledge and experience of a medicine cat. So why don't we send them one?" This sparked an outburst of conversation and questions. Bluestar raised her tail for silence.

"We have not tried sending a StarClan cat in person so far away from Clan territory. Are you sure it will work?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it?" Frostpaw cocked her head.

Bluestar nodded. "Very well. Which medicine cat is willing?" A few cats stepped forward, but one pushed its way through and came to stand directly in front of Bluestar. Another cat stood by her side.

"Brightheart and I will go, Bluestar." The speaker was a sooty grey she cat with bright blue eyes, filled with wisdom. Before Bluestar could reply, she carried on. "I dealt with Brightheart's recovery after the dog attack and Brightheart…" She trailed off. Brightheart picked up where she'd left off.

"I have experience with one eye. Ivykit might need that experience. If she survives." Bluestar considered it for a while, her blue eyes thoughtful, then opened her jaws.

"Okay. Cinderpelt, Brightheart, you go to help Ivykit. Bring herbs, and-" She broke off. Cinderpelt and Brightheart turned back. "Be careful." Her voice softened. "No cat has ever attempted what is about to happen."

Cinderpelt nodded briskly. "You can trust us, Bluestar."


	19. Raging Storm - Update

**So, I know this isn't a chapter but I'm miles away from posting the next one, and I'm just replying to a review, I couldn't PM as it said guest review **

**NightFuryDude101, if you read the beginning of the story, you see that Twist is just a regular kittypet. I know that he has to be some sort of evil psycho with a more interesting back story, but I haven't quite it figured out yet... Any reviews/PM's to help me out with any idea's are really welcome, I'm a bit stuck for ideas about Twist at the mo ;)**

**Please read the rest of Raging Storm, favourite if you want to see more, review, and if you're a PJO fan read my other story Sunlight ;)**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Heyy! Please R&R!**

* * *

"I hate sitting here not knowing what to do!" Silver burst out, flicking his tail tip in frustration. He had started pacing not long after Ivy had fallen asleep, unable to help her any more than he already had. Tufty lay his tail comfortingly across his back and meowed soothingly, "We've done all we can. I'm sure StarClan wouldn't take her now."

Silver sighed. "You're right. I just hate being helpless." He growled.

"You're not helpless anymore." Two voices echoed through the warehouse, drifting in on the breeze. Silver span slowly around, searching out for who spoke. Two wraithlike figures were standing side by side next to Ivy. Their paws were misty and shifting, glittering with starlight. Silver's fur stood on end.

"You cannot take her!" He hissed. "I won't let you."

"Do not fear, little one." The grey she-cat spoke. "We have come from StarClan to heal Ivykit. I am Cinderpelt." The other she-cat stepped forward.

"I am Brightheart." Her ginger and white fur flickered for a moment, showing a scarred ear and an empty eye socket with raw scars on the side of her face. She returned back to normal. Silver shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Tufty looked amazed, but kept his jaws shut.

"We must hurry!" Cinderpelt urged. "Brightheart, make thyme pulp for the shock. Tufty, rub her chest with your paws. Gently." Brightheart bent down and ripped open a bundle of herbs, then nimbly selected a thick, bristly plant with her teeth. She put the pulp on Ivy's lips, and after a moment, she swallowed it. Brightheart put more pulp at her mouth, and Ivy slowly took the herbs.

Tufty was carefully rubbing her chest to help her breathe better.

"I'm dressing her leg and eye with a marigold and oak leaf poultice, which should leach out any infection. Let's hope none sets in." Cinderpelt was busily chewing and licking in herbs to Ivy's pelt.

"Silver, clean Ivy's scratches. Brightheart, lick in some horsetail. For a while, the abandoned nest was like this; Cinderpelt commanding the other cats as they worked around Ivy. Soon, all the herbs in Brightheart's leaf wrap had gone, and the medicine cat and her starry companion came to a halt, nosing around and examining Ivy.

Cinderpelt let out a sigh. "We've done all we can for her. StarClan willing, she will survive." Tufty spoke up in a thoughtful tone.

"_Do _you will for her to survive?" There was nothing disrespectful or horrible in his words, just quiet curiosity. "Surely if she will survive if StarClan is willing, _you _can make that decision to let Ivy live?" Cinderpelt looked shocked for a moment, then her gaze deepened into thoughtfulness.

"I had only thought of that as a prayer. But, when a Clan cat, or any cat, says a prayer to us, we hear it and act on the path set out for that cat."

"We _can _make that decision." Brightheart looked determined. "Ivy will live, and we will wake her now." Before Cinderpelt could stop her, Brightheart stroked her tail gently along the little kit's body. Silver and Tufty could sense all the emotion pouring out of the StarClan warrior in this simple gesture to the injured kit. Her anguish at losing half her sight and hearing, devastation that Swiftpaw had been slaughtered, the frustration and struggles of living as a cripple. Weary acceptance to who she was, despair as her first and only apprentice turned away and became a medicine cat. Then love poured through her, for Cloudtail, Whitewing her daughter, then Whitewing's daughters, travelling down her kin through ThunderClan. Compassion for everyone who had loved and supported Brightheart through her short life shone through. Then Ivy literally started glowing like a thousand suns burned out of her pelt. The light surged then died away. Ivy lifted her head in confusion and weariness, then her eye widened.

**Ivy's POV**

Ivy was having a bad dream. Twist, the friendly tabby kittypet who had befriended her and Silver, was growling and snarling at her. In a flash, he threw himself at her and tore at her flesh with teeth and claws. Ivy tried to struggle away, then realised she was just dreaming. She would wake up in a moment. The dream faded as a bright light shone underneath her eyelids, and she lifted her head.

"I can't see! Through one eye I can't see!" Ivy's voice rose to a distressed wail, and confusion and terror coursed through her. _Where has the other half gone from everything? I can't see or hear on one side! _A strange cat came and lay beside her and stroked her tail on Ivy's flank. She was ginger and white, and had a flickering outline faintly rimmed with stars.

"Hush, little one. You are safe. You've lost an eye." The cat meowed. _An eye? _Despair welled up in Ivy's chest.

"Am-am I in StarClan?" She whimpered.

"No, you're alive. I am Brightheart, and this is Cinderpelt." The ginger and white cat said. "We came from StarClan to heal your injuries. We can't bring back your eye though." Misery surged through Ivy, and she flopped her head onto Brightheart's flank in defeat.

"What happened?" A sandy brown tom came up and crouched beside Ivy. She shied away, then sensing that he wasn't a threat, relaxed slightly. _Tufty!_ Ivy could trust him. Or could she? Not when Twist had turned so quickly…

"I-I came here with Twist. He told me that this was a place where Twolegs left food that I could try." She swallowed, then carried on. "I just wanted to try the food! I didn't know he would…" Ivy's flanks shuddered, and Tufty touched his nose to her ear.

"Go on." He prompted gently.

"He asked me about where I came from. I told him about the Clans, StarClan, and Shimmerstar banishing Silver, and he seemed interested, sorry almost. But then he started saying that I shouldn't be travelling with a murderer, and that I should stay with him. He promised he would protect me. But I said I didn't want to, that Silver was my only friend from ThunderClan. He flew at me, and that's all I remember." Ivy shuddered again. Then she remembered, and her eye flew wide open with fear.

"Where is he? Is he gone? Don't let him get me!" She started trembling uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Ivy, Silver took care of Twist. He can't hurt you again." Tufty soothed. Ivy looked around, seeing Silver for the first time, in a new light.

"Silver…" she breathed. "You saved my life!"


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**I know this is mega short, just needed to set out what's going to happen next. R&R, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Silver's POV **

Silver sprang forward and nosed his muzzle into Ivy's fur.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He managed to choke out. His throat was tight with emotion. Ivy buried her face in Silver's shoulder.

"I can't think of what I could even say to thank you." She whispered. Silver allowed himself to stay next to Ivy's soft fur for a few moments longer, then moved his nose away and looked Ivy straight in the eye. "We'll need support to live with your eye now." Ivy flinched, but Silver carried on. "We couldn't live alone, even if some other cat joined us. Foxes and badgers would try far too hard to get you." Cinderpelt moved closer to the cluster of cats.

"Go back to the Clans, Silverpaw." She mewed gently. Silver winced at his Clan name, then shook his head.

"We can never return to the Clans. Shimmerstar will never let us back. She threatened to kill me if I ever came to ThunderClan territory again. I could never join another Clan, either. My loyalty belongs to ThunderClan." Silver's tail drooped.

"Exactly!" Cinderpelt urged. "Follow where your loyalty lies. Shimmerstar made a grave mistake when she exiled you, but every cat has their faults. She will have come around by the time you return."

Brightheart came in. "You said you cannot live alone, and you're right. I only survived my injuries because I had the love and support of ThunderClan. I can forsee that the same applies to Ivykit." Ivy turned her face to Silver.

"Please, can we go back? I want to see Applekit, Mosskit and Rosekit again." She asked pleadingly. Silver sighed. He could see the logic in the StarClan cat's words. He bent down and licked Ivy's head.

"Very well. We will return to ThunderClan.


	22. Chapter Twenty

**I have an announcement to make... This is the last chapter of Raging Storm! *Sobs* I know it's sad, but I'm not finished yet... There will be a sequel! Yaaaay! *Cheers and whistles*  
I decided that the end of this chapter was a great ending to the story, but don't fear, we'll be hearing more about Silverpaw and Ivykit in ThunderClan soon! Review or PM me if you have any plot ideas or titles for the sequel. I'll choose the best idea(s) and mention you in the A/N's.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of Raging Storm!**

* * *

Cinderpelt and Brightheart nodded, as if they had known all along what would happen. Ivy struggled to her paws. Silver and Tufty instantly offered themselves on either side, but Ivy shook her head. Legs trembling, she stood between the two toms and lifted her chin. "I can't thank you enough, Cinderpelt and Brightheart." She meowed with a wisdom far superior to her age. Her voice sounded younger, she turned to Brightheart. "Will you help me?" Her mew trembled slightly. Brightheart touched her nose to Ivy's ear.

"I will guide your paw steps, little one." She meowed softly.

"We must return to StarClan now." Cinderpelt told the young cats. Before the StarClan warriors left, Cinderpelt spoke directly to Tufty. "Never forget what, and who, you've seen today, Tufty." She meowed. "The Clans may not be your home, but a cat with faith in StarClan can always find their way to us." Tufty nodded, his amber eyes serious.

"I promise I won't forget, Cinderpelt."

The two starry cats ran up into the sky, as light as feathers. Their outlines shone in the sky for a heartbeat, then faded. The sun came out from behind the clouds, tingeing the world below with warm sunset amber. Silver realised how late it was. It would be nightfall very soon.

"Tufty, will you guise us out of Twoloegplace?" The sandy tom nodded. Ivy's legs wobbled, then she gave in and lent on Silver's shoulder.

Tufty led Silver and Ivy through a quick, dirt path that went along the outskirts of Twolegplace. When night had fallen, Tufty stopped at a low lying bramble. "I'll stand guard for you. You're both exhausted." Tufty mewed. Too exhausted to argue, Silver and Ivy crawled underneath the bramble bush. Tufty poked some moss and ferns through the branches, and the two silver kits curled up together and fell asleep at once, with a brave kittypet sitting alertly at the entrance, ears pricked for danger.

Silver woke to a gentle prod in the side with a soft paw. "Time to wake up, Silver." Ivy had crawled out from underneath the bramble bush and was looking at Silver. He hauled himself out of the bush, wincing as thorns pricked his skin. He arched his back and legs in a long stretch. Tufty wasn't there. Silver opened his jaws to ask where he had gone, when the mouth-watering scent of vole filled his scent glands. A moment later, Tufty returned with two plump voles clamped between his jaws. Silver jumped to his paws, weariness forgotten.

"Wow! You can hunt?" Silver bent down and ripped his teeth into the succulent meat. Ivy followed more cautiously, turning her head from side to side to make sure no one could creep up on her blind side.

Tufty ducked his head modestly. "I figured it out. It wasn't hard."

After the cats had finished their meal, Tufty stood up to go.

"This is the edge of Twolegplace on the same side that you came from. I can't go on any further. My housefolk would be worried sick about me." Silver touched noses with the sandy kittypet.

"Thank you, so much." He replied sadly. "May StarClan light your path."

Tufty rested his muzzle on Ivy's head for a moment. "Be brave, little one." Ivy nodded, determination sharpening her gaze.

"I will. I'll everyone proud of me." Turning around, Tufty began to trot back to Twolegplace. Halting, he turned back to Silver and Ivy. "May StarClan guide your paws!" He called, waving his tail. He walked round a corner and was gone. Silver gazed sadly after him for a moment. Tufty was the best friend he'd ever made. Shaking his head, Silver snapped into action.

"Right Ivy, we're going to make it back to ThunderClan, starting now."

* * *

For nearly a moon, Silver and Ivy travelled down the dried up stream bed. They had to travel twice as slowly as the journey there, because they had to constantly look out for danger that would try and threaten Ivy, sensing her weakness. They had to sleep longer nights, as Silver had to stand guard the whole night until dawn, then Ivy would groom herself and maybe hunt a few tail lengths from their sleeping place whilst Silver caught up with his sleep. They had to stop and sleep just before sunset every night for fear of badgers and foxes seeking them in the darkness.

Eventually, the pungent scent of Shadow Clan scent markers drifted through the trees, sending a shiver through Silver. The life they'd left behind, the life they couldn't live without, and the life they were returning to, hovered just ahead. Without halting, Silver strode over the scent markers and headed along the border until ThunderClan scent came through. He plunged into the thick undergrowth that marked the ThunderClan border, hearing Ivy rustling the bushed behind her.

"Ouch!" Ivy squealed. Silver turned and saw the one eyed kit nursing a forepaw. "I stood on a thorn. There was a bramble tendril on the floor. I couldn't see it." Her voice quavered. Silver moved to stand beside her and licked her pad, dislodging the thorn easily. They carried on walking side by side. The abandoned Twoleg nest came and passed, with fresh scent of Mistcloud lingering at the lush garden of herbs that ThunderClan's medicine cats had grown and added to over seasons and seasons. The old Thunderpath wound ahead. Silver and Ivy reached the stone hollow. Ivy halted before the entrance to the thorn tunnel. "Are you sure they won't kill us?" Ivy meowed uncertainly. Silver whisked his tail over her flank. "We'll be fine. Cinderpelt promised, right?" Ivy nodded and, together, the silver tabby and silver and black she-cat walked into their camp.

"Silverpaw! It's Silverpaw and Ivykit!" Russetail called from below Highledge. A blur of white streaked from the warriors den and Skycloud hurled herself at her son, purring ferociously. She covered his ears with licks and murmured, "Don't ever leave me again. Thank StarClan you're safe." By the time Silverpaw finally managed to detach himself from Skycloud, a huge cluster of cats had gathered around Silverpaw and Ivykit. Ashfeather, Duskpelt and Spottedfeather crowded round the front, whilst Mallowleaf tried to push her way through to her tiny daughter. A shriek pierced the air and Mallowleaf collapsed to the ground. "My daughter!" She yowled in anguish. "Her beautiful face, StarClan, why?" The other cats quickly realised what had happened to Ivykit's face and moved away quickly. Mallowleaf struggled to her paws and stared at Silverpaw with mad fury raging in her eyes. "You." She snarled. "You maimed my daughter. How could you ever expect to come back with her and be forgiven?" Skycloud immediately pushed herself in the furious queens way.

"Let Silverpaw _explain_." She said in a steely tone. Mallowleaf wailed again, but didn't challenge the terrified apprentice any more. Ivykit stood in front on her mother.

"Silver- Silverpaw would never do this to me, and he didn't, mother." She meowed bravely. "Fetch Shimmerstar, and we will explain it to her. You come with her, and Skycloud." Ivykit turned to the white queen.

Emberstripe ran lightly up the rubble to Highledge and disappeared into Shimmerstar's den. A moment later she emerged with Maplecloud at her side. Without moving from her position on Highledge, she called down to the cats below. "Every cat, go back to your duties." The crowd parted and dispersed reluctantly. "Skycloud, Mallowleaf, Silverpaw and Ivykit, come to my den and we shall talk." Ignoring the stares of the cats still hanging around in the clearing, Silverpaw led Ivykit up Highledge and into the cool shadowy darkness of Shimmerstar's den. The black and white leader settled herself in her nest with her paws tucked neatly in front of her. Mistcloud walked in and hovered by the entrance. Shimmerstar spoke before the other cats could get a look in.

"Silverpaw, I was wrong to banish you from ThunderClan." There was no reluctance or bitterness in her voice, just raw and sincere sorrow. "I was… not myself that day. My judgement was clouded by… well, I'll tell you soon. But first, I want to hear your story. Not because I'm being nosy, but because I'm your Clan leader and I need to know." Silverpaw dipped his head and plunged into his tale of the past moon.

"Twist led me astray to an abandoned Twoleg place just past Twolegplace." Ivykit had picked up the story. "He told me that Twolegs left food for him there, and that was all I wanted to try. But I thought I could trust him, so I told him how we came away from ThunderClan. He was sympathetic at first, but then he told me that I couldn't live with a murderer. He said that I could travel with him, and he would protect me. I refused, and, well…" Ivykit trailed off. "He did this." She gestured to her face with her tail. Mallowleaf let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw. You protected her as well as you could." Silverpaw nodded, and spoke. "It doesn't finish there." He notified them. "I tracked Twist and Ivykit, and killed Twist. He was ruthless, and I wouldn't let him harm anyone again. Two StarClan cats came and visited us, and healed Ivykit with their herbs. They were called Cinderpelt and Brightheart." Shimmerstar nodded.

"I have heard of those names in the stories my mother used to tell me as a kit. They are heroic cats." She let out a long sigh. "I will sleep a little easier now I know that you are safe. And, again, I am sorry for what I did, and I'm glad you're back."


	23. A plea for the sake of all my readers!

**Hey, I know Raging Storm is finished, but I'm kind of making a plea here. I have no idea what to call the sequel to Raging Storm, or what name I should give the series. I've already written the prologue and first chapter, but I can't publish until I have a name! Please review this story or send me a PM with a name idea so I can get kick started with the next part of Silverpaw's adventure! Please please please please I'm begging you!**

**Thank you all for all your reviews, I'm so warmed that so many people have read and reviewed, let alone liked, my work and it makes me so happy! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to every review, some of them are guest reviews and some of them are multiple reviews from the same person. But yeah! XP**

**Please give name suggestions! **

**Thanks,**

**Music x**


End file.
